Opportunities Lost
by Shoequeeny
Summary: Chloe's thoughts on Clark's wedding day. Just a short fic and my 1st Smallville one!


Title: Opportunities Lost  
Disclaimer: Me no own.  
Author's Note: Well just a little idea I had when I heard that Lois was Chloe's cousin. But the rest of it kinda came out of nowhere. As with all my writings it was done it ten minutes and has barely been edited so oops! on any mistakes. Oh yeah, and my first Smallville ficlet.  
  
  
God, Lois looked beautiful. And the man next to her could almost be described as the same. Chloe smirked at the thought and nearly laughed when the old woman next to her, some great aunt of hers whose name she could never remember, glared at the young blonde. The church was packed full. After all it was the wedding of two of Metropolis' most famous reporters. Chloe practically sighed wistfully before remembering all of the reasons why she loved her job, tacky tabloid or not. She had too much fun investigating unexplained occurrences to get upset over opportunities lost. She smirked again, eliciting another glare, when she remembered Lois' reaction to her career choice. The thinly veiled insults had tapered off the past couple of years and Chloe had a pretty good idea why.  
  
Clark Kent. The beautiful, another smirk, groom stood next to the immaculate bride. Clark Kent. Superman. She spent half her life wondering how Lois and the rest of the oblivious Metropolis residents couldn't recognise good ol' Clark when he was doing his hero thing. Of course, they didn't know Clark when the glasses had been non-existent and his hair did look a little different in that cape. But still. He was Clark and there was no denying that.   
  
Yup, Clark Kent. The same Clark that abandoned her at the Spring formal. The same Clark she'd apparently kissed in a weird hypnotised state. Damn, she wished she remembered that. Because beautiful or not the boy still looked darn good. But he was with Lois now. The high-flying reporter. High-flying was certainly right.   
  
Sometimes she wondered how many other people had clicked. It couldn't just be her reporter eye that had her shrieking and dropping her coffee all over the floor when she'd first seen the picture of him draped over the front page of the Daily Planet. Surely Lana, Pete and countless others must have noticed the resemblance between the Man of Steel and their own Farm boy? But they'd never mentioned it. Maybe they all remembered the good he'd done and hadn't wanted to wreck it. Now that was a sugary thought. She wondered about Lex. Self proclaimed arch-nemesis of Superman. God, Lex would love that description. It made him sound all comic-book villainy. They'd been best friends and now were sworn enemies? It didn't really make sense. But how could Lex not know? He saw Superman close up, talked to him and all the pieces of all the weird things that happened when Clark was around surely would have fitted into their own giant S-shaped puzzle.   
  
But who knew. It's not like they spoke. It's not like any of them really spoke. Hell, she barely spoke to Clark and he was marrying her cousin. Maybe he was scared she'd work out his secret. Or maybe he was just embarrassed that the last time he'd pretty much seen any of them had been the blazing argument at graduation.  
  
They'd argued. That was the short story. The long story was that four years of sexual tension in the permanently unresolved love triangle of her, Lana and Clark, four years and more of bailing on his friends without a word and many years of lies had come to a head. It was strange really. They had one Summer left and yet it was one lie that changed it all. "I'll be right back." were Clark's words as he ran on out of graduation. And, of course, in bad horror movie tradition, he wasn't. It was enough for all of them. Tentative phone calls and holiday cards were sent. And now they sorta spoke. But the tight friendships of high school were never really reset. And now Clark was marrying Lois.  
  
Chloe looked up at the blissfully happy couple. No. It really could never be high school again. She may not want to get upset over her lost job opportunities but looking up at the man who she'd loved for all of high school she sure could get upset. 


End file.
